Likewise
by Euphy
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un OS de Reiko Katsura : Il y a des tas de choses à dire sur l'amour à sens unique, mais dans l'ensemble, ça craint. Drago Malefoy peut le prouver. HPDM - Slash - Creature!fic.


**.**

**LIKEWISE**

_Pareillement_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

**Pairing :** Harry/Drago

**Rating :** NC-17 (M+)

**Résumé :** Il y a des tas de choses à dire sur l'amour à sens unique, mais dans l'ensemble, ça craint. Drago Malefoy peut le prouver.

.

* * *

.

**Warnings :** narration à la première personne, POV Drago. Creature!fic. Angst. Scènes sexuelles.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter cités ci-après sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Il n'y a aucune violation de droits d'auteurs.

**NDLA :** Ceci a été écrit pour Charmed310 pour HPValensmut 2010, et a été relu/corrigé par la magnifique Tania_Sings. J'espère que tout le monde aimera !

**NDLT :** Je remercie Angel-06 pour avoir bien voulu beta-reader ce petit OS (enfin petit, tout est relatif), et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

.

**Pareillement (Likewise) - adv. De façon pareille, égale.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**00 : Commencement.**

-« Malefoy. »

Je levais les yeux de l'accablante tonne de paperasse posée sur mon minuscule bureau en entendant la voix de Potter. Il se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Il avait l'air débraillé, comme d'habitude les cheveux emmêlés et la robe d'Auror froissée au point qu'on avait du mal à la reconnaître. Il avait une tâche de saleté noire, une marque de brûlure, sur la joue gauche, juste en dessous de ces horribles choses qu'il appelait 'lunettes' - preuve évidente qu'il était allé se frotter à des objets qui n'étaient pas du ressort de son Département, encore une fois. Ses binocles glissèrent jusqu'au bout de son nez droit lorsqu'il me regarda, un faible sourire accompagnant son air débile.

Je haussais un sourcil.

-« Revenu d'une mission au zoo ? Kingsley t'a fait entrer dans une cage pleine de singes et tu as du faire semblant d'en être un ? »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, pensant visiblement que j'étais loin d'être drôle, et entra.

-« La moitié du Département va boire un pot au pub ce soir, Malefoy. J'voulais juste savoir si tu voulais venir. »

Un tiraillement qui n'avait pas lieu d'être perça en moi, et je le repoussais d'un froncement de sourcils.

-« Oh, bien sûr, commençais-je ironiquement, enfin, je m'excuse d'avance si je ne suis pas tout à fait moi-même ce soir. Il est possible que j'arrache quelques membres à tes collègues, puisque c'est la pleine lune, tout ça. Tu penses que ça gênera quelqu'un ? »

Je comptais jusqu'à trois, avant que Potter ne réalise brusquement son erreur et que sa peau ne passe d'amande à rouge tomate.

-« Oh merde, Malefoy, je ne pensais pas- »

J'agitais nonchalamment ma baguette d'une main pour l'arrêter.

-« Oui, oui, on sait tous que tu ne fais pas _ça_ très souvent. Quel genre de personne serais-je si je ne te pardonnais pas ta vraie nature ? »

Potter grogna, bien que ses joues soient toujours rouges.

-« Très bien, imbécile. J'le dirais aux autres. »

Il resta là, bouche ouverte pendant une minute, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui réponde, puis fit volte-face en s'apercevant que je ne le ferais pas. Potter attrapa la poignée et commença à refermer la porte derrière lui, mais s'arrêta soudainement et tourna la tête.

-« Quoi encore ? » demandais-je, d'une voix sèche.

Bien que la lune ne soit pas de sortie avant plusieurs heures, j'étais déjà agité. J'avais du mal à rester assis sur mon siège pour terminer mes rapports. J'aurais du être parti depuis une demi-heure déjà, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y contraindre. Il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un me voit hors de chez moi la semaine prochaine, étant donné que je resterais seul dans mon lit. Je frissonnais intérieurement en imaginant la tonne de paperasserie que j'allais devoir rattraper quand je reviendrais.

Potter soupira, puis murmura « Non, rien. » - assez bas pour penser que je ne l'entendrais pas, oubliant visiblement combien mes sens étaient développés à cette période du mois - et quitta la pièce. Il claqua la porte et disparut.

Je fixais longuement l'endroit où se trouvait Potter quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de repousser ma chaise et de me redresser. D'un coup de baguette, les dossiers posés sur mon bureau se rangèrent en deux piles bien nettes, tandis que les tasses de café vides disparaissaient dans les cuisines. Je détachais ma robe du porte manteau, la posais sur mes épaules et rangeais ma baguette dans ma poche.

Ca n'aurait servi à rien que je reste. Je n'arriverais plus à me concentrer, et ça ne changerait sûrement pas dans la demi-heure suivante.

J'ouvris la porte avec un soupir de frustration et me tins dans le large et froid corridor de la Section des Aurors. J'allais sortir ma baguette pour lancer un Sort de Verrouillage quand je remarquais un petit bout de parchemin collé sur la porte.

Le mot aux petites lettres serrées, griffonné de la main de Potter, disait : _Je n'y avais vraiment pas pensé. Désolé, Malefoy. A demain. -HP_

Demain. Il sera là après la transformation, donc.

Comme toujours.

Je décollais le papier de la porte et le détruisais d'un _Incendio_ alors qu'il glissait vers sol. Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'en bas, ce n'était déjà plus qu'un petit tas de cendres noires.

Je l'enjambais et partis.

**01.**

Quelque chose de frais étouffa les brûlantes flammes qui dévoraient chaque centimètre de mon corps, comme la première goutte de pluie s'imprégnant dans le sable du désert et je gémis de bien-être.

-« Ca va, Malefoy ? »

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre le sens de ces mots et encore plus de temps pour reconnaître la personne qui les avait dits. Je gémis à nouveau, mais pour une autre raison cette fois-ci.

-« Je prends ça comme un 'non'. » entendis-je Potter murmurer, avant de presser le linge humide sur ma peau une deuxième fois.

J'aurais aimé lui rétorquer quelque chose du genre, _Tu fais bien_, mais je savais qu'il valait mieux que je ne bouge pas. Il y avait ça, et aussi le fait que je ne pensais pas en être tout simplement capable. Ma gorge était écorchée, sans aucun doute par les hurlements poussés la nuit dernière. Chaque parcelle de mon corps brûlait et me donnait l'impression d'avoir été désarticulé, comme si ma peau avait été arrachée puis recousue. D'une certaine façon, je savais que c'était le cas.

Ca n'aurait pas du me surprendre que Potter soit là. Pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait indiqué la veille. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir me voir pendant ma période de transformation, et ce, depuis que nous avions été assignés partenaires, à l'entraînement. Au début nous n'étions pas très emballés par cette idée, jusqu'à ce que notre Auror instructeur nous propose (n'exige fermement) que nous consolidions nos liens. Je ne voulais pas que Potter - ou n'importe qui, mais surtout Lui - me voit au plus bas de ma forme, et il ne voulait pas tant s'impliquer non plus. Mais après le premier essai, je compris qu'il devait vraiment m'avoir pris en pitié car il n'attendit plus qu'on lui dise de veiller sur moi, et le fit de lui-même. Nous nous disputâmes un nombre incalculable de fois à ce propos je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme ça et certainement pas qu'on ait pitié de moi, et Potter ne voulait pas que je traverse ça tout seul.

Je ne l'avouais pas - et ne l'avouerais sûrement jamais -, mais j'avais toujours apprécié ses visites (surtout après qu'il m'eut envoyé un vilain sort pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il n'éprouvait pas de pitié). Peu importait le nombre de métamorphoses que j'expérimentais, elles étaient toutes aussi horribles les unes que les autres. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'habituer à se transformer, du moins je le pensais, et je devins bientôt accro à l'agréable compagnie que Potter était, même si parfois, je n'étais pas conscient de sa présence.

J'étais sûr qu'il ressentait ma gratitude à son égard, car il ne faillit pas une seule fois à sa promesse intrinsèque, et ne me laissa jamais seul - même lorsque j'essayais de le convaincre de ne pas venir.

-« Il est juste trois heures du matin. » dit-il en continuant de passer, ce qui se révéla bien être, un linge humide sur mon front.

Je me fichais un peu de l'heure. Et de tout le reste, à vrai dire. Je voulais juste qu'il la ferme et continue à faire ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être lisait-il dans mes pensées car il n'ajouta rien et n'arrêta pas.

Heureux, enfin, aussi heureux qu'un homme puisse être après avoir été écrasé par un hippogriffe, je me sentis sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**02.**

La vision que m'offrit mon bureau une semaine plus tard me fit grimacer. Il était couvert d'un tas de dossiers - désorganisés évidemment, puisque qu'il était visiblement impossible que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose de net et rangé au Ministère, désormais. N'importe qui aurait pu penser que j'étais le seul Auror du secteur. Le seul qui soit chargé de finaliser les rapports. Je ne l'étais définitivement pas - mon salaire aurait été bien plus élevé, dans le cas contraire.

En soupirant et me forçant à la concentration, je m'avançais et quittais mon manteau que je jetais sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Je fis le tour de mon bureau et m'assis lourdement sur ma chaise, avant de me tourner vers la paperasserie. Résigné, j'attrapais la première pile, l'attirant vers moi, et commençais à lire.

**03.**

Je ressentis la présence de Potter à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrit. Sans demander la permission d'entrer - pas que je sois vraiment surpris - il apparut, cheveux et vêtements aussi débraillés qu'à l'accoutumée, et avança jusqu'à mon bureau.

-« Potter, dis-je doucement, sans prendre la peine de le regarder. Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Je ne le vis pas, mais j'étais sûr qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-« Ha ha. » lâcha-t-il, avant de sortir sa baguette et d'invoquer une chaise.

Il s'assit face à moi et attendit simplement.

Je soupirais, repoussant le dossier que je lisais, et le regardais finalement.

-« Donc ? T'as certainement autre chose à faire que de rester bêtement assis ici. »

Potter m'offrit un de ses agaçants sourires.

-« J'voulais juste jeter un œil, voir comment tu allais. » admit-il. Ses lunettes glissèrent le long de son nez et il les remonta avec son index.

-« Et maintenant tu as vu, je vais bien, alors - comment disent les Américains déjà ? - ne te prends pas la porte en sortant. »

Et Potter - qu'il était agaçant - en rit, comme si j'avais fait une blague.

-« Nan, sérieux. Casse-toi. »

Il cessa de rire, de cette façon si stupide qui lui était propre, mais son sourire ne s'évanouit pas.

-« Redevenu un petit arrogant à ce que je vois. Tu dois te sentir mieux, en effet. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, et sentis mes dents grincer.

-« Potter, _dehors_. »

-« Okay, okay. » dit-il en riant, avant de se lever.

Potter s'arrêta soudainement et leva les bras au dessus de la tête, s'étirant en laissant échapper un bâillement. J'essayais de ne pas faire attention au t-shirt moldu qui se souleva, révélant un ventre appétissant. Les quelques poils noirs qui sortaient de son pantalon - bien trop taille basse - attirèrent mon attention, et je me retrouvais à rougir, regardant ailleurs hâtivement.

-« D'attaque pour aller prendre un verre ce soir ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant craquer sa nuque.

Je lui fis remarquer la pile de rapports sur mon bureau d'un coup d'œil.

-« Une autre fois, Potter. De préférence quand je ne me noie pas sous des tonnes de dossiers, et que je peux finir mon travail avant de partir. »

Il observa mon bureau et me lança un regard suspicieux.

-« On dirait que tu as toujours plus de paperasserie à faire que les autres. » déclara-t-il en me scrutant.

Je failli lui dire que _c'était le cas. La seule personne qui m'a permit d'en arriver là, c'est toi, qui t'es si bien battu pour défendre mes droits, ma liberté et celle des loups-garous après la guerre. J'ai beau être un Auror, on ne m'a jamais donné de vraie mission, sauf dans certains cas extrêmes. _Et Potter, outragé, se jetterait dans le bureau de Kingsley, et je pourrais lui dire par la suite, _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu pensais vraiment que la vie était juste ?_

Mais bien sûr, je ne lui dirais pas _ça_.

-« Qu'est-ce tu crois ? Je rate une semaine entière de travail chaque mois. Je dois bien rattraper à un moment donné. »

Il semblait encore avoir des doutes.

-« Mais- »

-« Laisse tomber, Potter. » dis-je sèchement, parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir cette conversation, avec qui que ce soit, même lui.

J'avais de la chance d'avoir décroché ce job au Ministère. Sans l'intervention du Sauveur, je me serais sûrement retrouvé à la rue, et sans emploi. Mais je savais aussi néanmoins, que tout ce que j'avais à faire était de me plaindre un peu à Potter de mes conditions de travail et lui, avec son stupide complexe de héros, irait immédiatement négocier mes droits dans le bureau du Ministre.

Mais je lui devais déjà beaucoup, et je n'aimais pas l'idée de lui devoir encore plus.

-« Je dois me remettre au boulot si je veux quitter cette pièce un jour. » continuais-je, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop sec.

Potter n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu qu'avant, mais il acquiesça malgré tout.

-« Très bien, dit-il, on sortira une autre fois alors. »

Je confirmais d'un signe de tête, histoire de mettre fin à la conversation.

Il me lança un sourire las et fit demi-tour pour sortir.

Mon regard tomba sur ses fesses, vraiment accidentellement, alors qu'il s'en allait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ces haillons moldus devraient être interdits par le Ministère de la Magie. Enfin, au moins sur Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'il disparut totalement, je verrouillais ma porte d'un coup de baguette, et fis disparaitre la chaise qu'il avait laissé là. Après quelques instants de silence pensif, je glissais ma tête entre mes mains et soupirais.

-« Je suis tellement con. » dis-je à haute voix.

Oh oui, je l'étais, pour être tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter.

**04.**

Il m'avait fallu un certain temps pour me rendre compte que le Sauveur n'était pas le petit égoïste, cherchant l'attention de tous, accro à son image médiatique, que j'avais toujours cru qu'il était. Il m'avait fallu _très_ longtemps, en fait.

Mes sentiments pour Potter avaient fait surface lors de la bataille Finale - lorsqu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, pour être plus précis. N'importe qui se trouvant à ma place, aurait pensé que le prétentieux et égocentrique Garçon-qui-avait-survécu m'aurait laissé mourir dans cette salle en flammes. Après tout, nous n'étions pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler 'des amis'. Mais il ne m'avait pas laissé, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'avais commencé à le voir sous un nouveau jour.

Je l'avais de plus en plus observé - plus que je ne le faisais déjà à Poudlard, et c'était peu dire. Je suivais sa vie dans les journaux, l'étudiais durant notre dernière (huitième) année à l'Ecole, et continuais pendant notre entraînement d'Auror. J'avais déjà un faible pour lui, lorsqu'il avait témoigné en notre faveur, à ma mère et moi, au tribunal, et qu'il avait marchandé notre liberté contre quelques 'Travaux d'Intérêt Général' - un truc moldu - (ce qui signifiait en fait que nous devions nous salir les mains et nous faire malmener par des petits gens au Ministère, à Sainte Mangouste et dans divers magasins de Pré-au-Lard et du Chemin de Traverse pendant presque deux ans). Et puis lui et ses partisans, avaient commencé à manifester pour les droits des loups-garous - m'incluant donc (puisque j'avais été mordu par Greyback pendant la guerre) et le Professeur Lupin.

Nous avions été mis ensemble pour l'entraînement (pour mon plus grand bonheur et, ironiquement, ma malchance aussi), et c'était là que j'avais passé le plus de temps avec lui et j'avais pu découvrir qui était vraiment Harry Potter, Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier-et-Assassin-de-Lord-Voldemort-et-Garçon-qui-avait-survécu-et-mouru-et-re-survécu.

J'avais réalisé qu'il n'était pas aussi condescendant que je l'avais cru. Imaginez ma surprise lorsque j'avais finalement compris que le garçon que j'avais toujours détesté toute ma vie, était en fait … gentil. Il détestait être au centre de l'attention, rougissait et fuyait les médias, se battait pour ce en quoi il croyait, donnait sans demander en retour, était drôle sans essayer de l'être et … gay.

Oui. Imaginez ma surprise.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était important. J'avais toujours été un garçon intelligent (quand aucun mégalomane ou père déglingué ne se tenait juste derrière moi) et personne n'avait besoin de me dire que moi, Drago Malefoy - ex-Mangemort toujours aussi arrogant et lycanthrope à vie - je n'étais pas son type.

Pas du tout son type.

**05.**

Lorsque l'horloge au dessus de la porte sonna, indiquant sept heures et demies passées - c'est-à-dire deux heures de plus que celle à laquelle j'aurais du partir - plus de la moitié de la pile de rapports avait été complétée, et mise de côté pour être envoyée dans les étages du dessous. Je baillais et m'étirais, plus fatigué que soulagé d'avoir fini. D'ici demain j'aurais terminé le reste de la pile et pourrais enfin faire autre chose que de rester assis à mon bureau toute la journée, évaluant des rapports qui, j'en étais sûr, ne relevaient même pas de mon département. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le chef des Aurors n'envoie plus de paperasse pour remplir ma journée, bien sûr.

Je poussais ma chaise, et le son du bois crissant contre le marbre me fit grimacer. Je nettoyais mon bureau pensivement, et m'avançait vers le portemanteau pour en décrocher ma cape. Alors que je m'approchais de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement, me ratant de peu.

Je ne fus pas surpris de voir la tête de Potter passer dans l'entrebâillement.

-« Je pensais bien que tu serais encore là. » dit-il en entrant.

-« Comme tu peux voir, grinçais-je, j'étais sur le point de partir. Bonne nuit, Potter. »

Je commençais à le contourner, mais il m'arrêta en saisissant mon bras.

-« Tu voudrais venir dîner avec moi ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement, ses doigts toujours accrochés à mon coude.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de leur volonté propre, durant une fraction de seconde. C'était presque comme si Potter m'avait proposé un _rendez-vous_. Marrant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouais la tête pour déloger les faux espoirs qui n'avaient aucune raison d'être, et arrachais mon bras à la prise de Potter.

-« Désolé, mais non. » dis-je.

Son visage se décomposa et mon estomac se serra en retour.

-« Je suis vraiment fatigué. » continuais-je rapidement, parce que, par Merlin, je ne pouvais pas l'attrister sans me maudire immédiatement. « J'ai franchement besoin de rentrer et dormir. »

Potter perdit son air de chiot perdu, mais la déception de mon refus était toujours là.

-« Oh. » dit-il simplement.

Un silence désagréable s'installa pendant quelques instants et je me raclais la gorge, prêt à m'excuser, lorsqu'il déclara, « On ne fait plus rien ensemble, Drago. »

L'utilisation de mon prénom me prit au dépourvu, et je restais là, le regardant, ayant sûrement l'air aussi étourdi et stupide que je l'imaginais.

-« Toi et moi, continua-t-il, n'ayant visiblement pas conscience de ma confusion, on sortait tout le temps quand on était encore à l'Académie des Aurors. Je sais que c'était globalement grâce à notre partenariat, mais quand même. Au moins, on mangeait ensemble ou on allait boire un verre. J'arrive à peine à te voir aujourd'hui, et ce n'est jamais le bon moment. »

Potter s'arrêta, et j'en profitais pour me recomposer.

-« Est-ce que … est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? »

-« Quoi ? » m'exclamais-je, déconcerté.

Il rougit, mais s'expliqua.

-« Je veux dire, on dirait que tu es toujours en train de m'éviter ou quelque chose comme ça. Depuis qu'on a quitté l'Académie en fait … c'est comme si tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi. »

Je devais l'interrompre, parce que franchement, ce que Potter disait me paraissait un peu tiré par les cheveux mais il ne me laissa même pas placer un mot.

-« Et ça m'irait, tu sais, si c'était le cas … enfin, pas vraiment, parce que je ne peux pas te mentir en te disant que je n'en serais pas blessé, mais tu devrais quand même me le dire, comme ça je saurais et j'arrêterais de te demander de sortir tout le temps, ce qui me donne l'impression d'être un peu fou sur les bords parfois, après-coup. »

Potter agitait les bras, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'eux - ou comme si eux, ne savaient pas quoi faire d'eux-mêmes. Je fixais la scène, presque fasciné, tandis qu'il continuait de babiller jusqu'à ce que ses propos ne veulent plus dire grand-chose, et décidai finalement d'arrêter le massacre.

-« Potter. » commençais-je. Mais il ne m'avait même pas entendu.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me rapprochais et, de façon très audacieuse, je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche. Ses lèvres, bougèrent encore pendant quelques secondes, s'ouvrant et se refermant contre ma paume, et une montée de quelque chose proche d'un désir insondable s'épanouit dans mon ventre.

Lorsqu'il arrêta finalement, il me regarda l'air de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

J'inspirais fortement et retirais ma main, remarquant vaguement la façon dont il suivit son mouvement des yeux, et déclarais - avant de me faire couper la parole à nouveau, « Potter, je n'essaie pas de t'éviter, d'accord ? »

Il me fixa pendant un moment et puis, se lécha les lèvres, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. J'eus du mal à retenir un gémissement. La peau de ma main me picota là où ses lèvres l'avaient touché, et soudainement, mon corps entier s'embrasa.

-« Mmh, quoi ? » dit-il, l'air décalé.

Je déglutis bruyamment et inspirais à nouveau.

-« Sérieusement, je me demande comment tu as réussi à devenir Auror, vu ton niveau de concentration. »

La pièce devenait vraiment trop chaude.

Je respirais encore, luttant difficilement contre une envie de secouer la tête pour me rafraichir l'esprit, et continuais.

-« J'ai dit que je ne t'évitais pas, et je ne suis pas en train de le faire maintenant non plus. »

Ca sembla l'atteindre, au moins. Potter cligna des yeux une fois, et fronça les sourcils.

-« Mais- »

-« Mais rien, l'interrompais-je, regardant rapidement l'heure, tu es juste parano. »

Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla que je n'en étais pas loin, moi non plus, mais je l'ignorais volontairement.

Potter croisa les bras, me regardant d'un air méfiant.

-« Je ne te crois pas. » dit-il finalement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-« Tu préférerais que je t'apporte une preuve écrite, ou un truc du genre ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment, me fixant simplement. J'avais tellement envie de regarder ailleurs, et couper le contact. Ses yeux, même derrière ces affreux verres trop épais, étaient absolument étincelants. On avait toujours l'impression qu'ils brillaient, comme les flammes d'un feu de poudre de cheminette. Je devais être entré dans une sorte de transe, sans l'avoir remarqué, car je sursautais lorsque Potter se remit à parler.

-« Laisse-moi-t'emmener dîner demain. » déclara-t-il, fortement.

Mon estomac se serra au double sens de la phrase.

-« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je, d'une voix rauque. Cet espèce de coassement me fit froncer les sourcils et je me repris après m'être raclé la gorge, « Pourquoi ça ? »

Potter haussa les épaules.

-« Pour passer du temps ensemble. Si tu ne m'évites pas, comme tu l'as dit, » le regard lourd de reproches qu'il me lança me fit rapidement baisser les yeux vers le sol, « alors tu viendras manger avec moi demain. »

-« C'est vraiment néce- »

-« Oui. » me coupa-t-il.

Je soupirais et baissais les bras, vaincu. Et maintenant vous aviez la réponse voici le secret de la victoire de Harry Potter sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom : la persévérance.

-« Très bien. » murmurais-je, résigné.

Quand je levais finalement les yeux, Potter souriait.

-« Super. », dit-il, paraissant ravi. Je lui lançais un regard surpris et il sourit encore plus. « Demain alors. A dix-huit heures. Je viendrais te chercher. C'est un rendez-vous. »

Je me glaçais en entendant ce mot, étonné. Le temps que je me recompose et ouvre la bouche pour lui demander de quoi il parlait, Potter était déjà parti.

Je regardais la porte ouverte, encore choqué.

**06.**

Je ne savais pas que Potter était gay, jusqu'à qu'il choisisse Olivier Dubois comme cavalier pour l'accompagner au bal du Ministère. Le Sauveur, qui était censé sortir avec la belette fille, s'était avéré être, une tapette. Pire que tout, j'avais _gravité_ autour de lui (ce que je n'avouerais jamais) et cela, sans aucune conséquence, puisqu'il aurait du être _hétéro_. Il savait que j'étais gay depuis Poudlard - Merlin, _tout le monde_ savait ça. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ses préférences, alors que nous avions été coéquipiers pendant deux ans. J'en étais venu à la conclusion que Potter n'avait pas voulu que je me fasse des idées. Il avait du craindre qu'un ex-Mangemort loup-garou ne commence à avoir un faible pour lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison qui me venait à l'esprit pour justifier sa réticence à m'en parler. J'aurais aimé qu'il y en ait d'autres, bien sûr parce que, savoir que Potter ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi faisait douloureusement saigner cet organe dans ma poitrine dont j'essayais désespérément d'ignorer l'existence.

Dubois n'avait pas été le seul amant de Potter, mais le premier d'une longue série. Il était sorti avec Finnigan, Anthony, Hensley, McJaise, Conley, Brighton, Smith, Drake, et Elliot les uns après les autres. Certains des choix de Potter en matière de mec étaient encore pires, incluant un Moldu, un mi-Veela, un Poufsouffle, et un _Irlandais_. Et pire encore, il avait même eu quelques nuits sans lendemains avec _Londubat_. Apparemment, j'étais loin d'être aussi bien que Londubat aux yeux de Potter. De toute façon, il n'était pas désespéré au point de sortir avec un loup-garou.

Personne ne l'était.

**07.**

Je ne voulais vraiment pas sortir avec Potter.

Je regardais l'horloge de mon poste de travail, baissais les yeux, et essayais de finir le reste de mes dossiers. Après dix minutes de plus passées à jeter des coups d'œil au rapport de Loi Magique et à l'horloge alternativement, je soupirais finalement et fis disparaître le tout dans mon placard.

Potter était bien le seul capable de me mettre dans cet état à plus de six mètres de moi.

Je croisais les bras sur mon bureau et posais ma tête dessus. La position n'était pas très confortable, mais j'avais la flemme de bouger. L'idée de m'enfuir par la première cheminée venue fusa à nouveau dans ma tête, mais je la repoussais en soupirant. Potter ne me lâcherait plus avec ça si je lui posais un lapin.

Je relevais la tête pour voir l'horloge une nouvelle fois, m'apercevant qu'il était 17h40, et la laissais retomber en grognant. Mon estomac se contractait de façon extrêmement désagréable, me forçant à me tortiller sur ma chaise pour trouver une position adéquate, alors que je m'impatientais.

Un autre coup d'œil : 17h41.

La capacité de Potter à m'énerver à distance se transformait lentement en torture.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait pu appeler notre tête-à-tête douteux, un _rendez-vous_. Il ne m'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt avant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il commencerait tout à coup.

17h43.

J'essayais de nous imaginer - un coup de ma curiosité morbide - moi et Potter dans un restaurant luxueux, assis l'un en face de l'autre, grignotant du pain et sirotant du vin et je n'y arrivais pas.

17h44.

Je pouvais très bien m'imaginer la gaucherie, en revanche. Le malaise de n'avoir absolument rien en commun à partager, et de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Nous nous enverrions de petits sourires tout au long du repas, parlant vaguement boulot et anciens matches de Quidditch, de qui était allé avec qui au dernier bal Ministériel.

17h45.

Je n'étais pas la meilleure personne avec qui se retrouver dans un moment de silence pesant. Même après des années passées à dire tout ce qui me passait par la tête, j'étais toujours du genre à lâcher une grosse vacherie pour me détendre.

17h46.

« _Alors Potter, tu baises quelqu'un en ce moment ?_ » lui demanderais-je, sûrement sans y avoir réfléchi avant, pour briser le silence. Son visage rougirait très certainement. Bien plus tard, je me sentirais horriblement gêné pour avoir été aussi cru, lorsqu'il aurait nié.

17h47.

Ou complètement nul, s'il avait dit oui.

17h48.

Si je partais maintenant, rentrais chez moi, et m'écroulais dans mon lit en prétendant être malade, peut-être que Potter me croirait ?

17h49.

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour lui mentir. Et il a toujours réussit à me tirer les vers du nez d'une façon ou d'une autre.

17h51.

Je me demandais - puisque toutes mes idées de fuites étaient désormais compromises et que je n'avais vraiment rien d'autre à faire durant les dix minutes de torture restantes - quel restaurant Potter considérait adéquat pour le dîner de ce soir. Il estimait que Les Trois Balais était un endroit sympa où manger, et ce petit resto hors du Chemin de Traverse, tenu par des Sang-Mêlés et des Cracmols. J'avais déjà montré mon mépris pour ses choix auparavant (bien que, à mon grand regret, je l'eus suivi malgré tout) et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à recommencer. Il y avait un nouveau restaurant à Londres - un peu cher, mais Potter avait de quoi payer - et je pouvais peut-être le convaincre de m'y emmener. Je ne pensais pas que je puisse me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai été manger dans un restaurant, d'un standing de plus de deux Gallions.

18h05.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps à Potter, de toute façon ? N'était-on pas supposé être en avance pour à un rendez-vous ? Non pas que ça soit un vrai rendez-vous, parce qu'à ce moment-là, il aurait demandé à _sortir avec moi_, ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais quand même.

Je levais la tête, sortais ma baguette et lançais un _Tempus_, en me disant que cette saleté d'horloge était peut-être en avance, et fronçais les sourcils lorsque je pus lire dix-huit heures six. Potter était en retard. Il avait du culot, franchement, pour avoir autant voulu me faire sortir.

Je forçais ma jambe à stopper son tressautement, tandis que les minutes passaient.

18h09.

Mes ongles tapaient inlassablement sur la surface polie de mon bureau. Je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils en regardant l'heure.

18h11.

J'aurais pu aller chercher Potter par moi-même, je suppose. Le con devait certainement s'être arrêté quelque part en chemin, sans aucun doute, parce que quelqu'un avait commencé à lui parler près de l'ascenseur. Potter ne pouvait pas marcher cinq minutes sans qu'on ne l'interrompe.

18h12.

Cette bande de vautours.

18h15.

Je rangeais mon bureau m'assurant que chaque pile de dossiers était nette et en ordre, rassemblant mes plumes et les posant d'un côté, chassant la poussière éventuelle d'un sort. Je m'occupais ensuite de chaque tiroir, un par un ordonnant mes affaires et réorganisant le tout de façon à ce que cela me plaise. J'avais été si occupé ces jours-ci que je n'avais même plus le temps de faire ce genre de choses. La quantité de poussière qui s'était accumulée à certains endroits était presque dégoûtante.

Lorsque je fermais le dernier tiroir de mon placard, je m'étirais, faisais craquer mon cou, et regardais l'horloge.

18h25.

Sérieusement, ça devenait ridicule. Potter n'était pas un modèle de ponctualité - arrivant parfois en retard à un rendez-vous avec le Ministre lui-même - mais, vingt minutes, ça commençait à être inquiétant. Il aurait au moins pu envoyer quelqu'un, ou un mot, pour me dire qu'il allait être un peu en retard.

18h26.

J'aurais du amener un livre.

18h29.

Mes doigts continuèrent de frapper le bois, mes jambes de tressauter. Potter devait certainement courir vers mon bureau à l'heure qu'il était, me dis-je pour me consoler. On l'avait sûrement retenu, ou quelque chose comme ça, et maintenant il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

18h35.

Ou peut-être pas.

18h40.

Je fermais les yeux, et me levais de ma chaise, attrapant ma veste et l'enfilant, avant de sortir rapidement de mon bureau. Potter m'avait … Il avait un de ces culots ! C'est lui, qui m'avait demandé d'aller manger avec lui, juste après sa petite scène tragique ! J'avais même bossé comme un malade toute la journée pour finir ce que j'avais à faire et ne pas me sentir oppressé par le travail lorsque je dînerais avec lui. Cet imbécile, égoïste, je-m'en-foutiste, abruti-

J'entrais dans l'ascenseur dès qu'il s'ouvrit, remarquant à peine les gens qui s'éloignèrent de moi - à cause de ma colère, ou pour qui j'étais, je n'en savais rien. J'étais trop occupé à fulminer pour m'en soucier, honnêtement. Les portes s'ouvrirent un étage plus haut, et je déboulais dans le couloir, prenant la direction du bureau de Potter.

_Il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas être en train de bosser_, pensais-je de façon menaçante. Il ne me fallu pas bien longtemps pour atteindre ma destination son bureau était situé juste au bout de la salle, et c'était le plus grand de l'étage. Heureusement, la large pièce était vide de tout travailleur, ce qui signifiait que je ne m'attirerai pas d'ennui si je voulais crier un peu, et j'avais _vraiment_ envie de crier.

J'atteignis la porte du bureau de Potter - qui était ouverte de quelques centimètres - attrapai la poignée et poussai. Ma bouche était prête à lui donner la correction verbale qu'il méritait pour m'avoir fait attendre presque une heure, juste pour lui. Néanmoins, ce que je vis bloqua les mots dans ma gorge.

Potter se tenait là, au milieu de la pièce, son corps tourné vers moi, quelqu'un d'autre collé contre son torse. Un _homme_ collé contre son torse. Il avait passé ses bras sur les épaules du mec, qui était plus petit, et fermé les yeux, sa tête si penchée en arrière que je pouvais presque voir dans son nez.

Il avait du se sentir observé, car il redressa la tête, ouvrant lentement les yeux et … se crispa.

L'autre s'était sûrement rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, puisqu'il se retourna dans l'étreinte de Potter, tournant la tête pour voir ce qui attirait l'attention du brun et pâlit en me voyant.

Finnigan - Seamus Finnigan, le quatrième amant de Potter, juste après Anthony, juste avant McJaise - le _serrait dans ses bras_.

Et tout à coup, ce fut comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer.

-« Ce n'est pas- » commença le Sauveur. Je cessais de regarder Finnigan (qu'il ne lâchait pas d'ailleurs) et changeais de cible. Nos regards se connectèrent et Potter se tut, ses grands yeux semblant me _supplier_. Pourquoi, je n'en avais aucune idée.

-« Donc, dis-je automatiquement, mes mots me paraissant amers, voilà pourquoi tu m'as planté. »

-« Drago. » implora Potter, et je me rendis compte que mes yeux devaient me tromper, car les siens semblaient humides. Je l'ignorais en secouant la tête.

-« Bien. » dis-je de façon catégorique. Bien. « Content de voir que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble. » continuais-je.

J'aurais vraiment aimé me contenter de la fermer et me casser de là, mais ma bouche semblait me faire cruellement défaut quand j'en avais le plus besoin.

-« Mais franchement Potter, tu n'aurais pas pu m'envoyer un mot ou quelque chose ? Ça m'aurait évité d'attendre comme un idiot pendant une heure. Ca s'appelle la considération, imbécile. »

Il fallait vraiment que je la ferme. Le fait que ma voix ne sonne absolument pas amusée n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle avait l'air complètement atone.

-« Très bien. » répétais-je, en acquiesçant pour appuyer mes propos. Les mots qui annonceraient mon départ étaient sur le bout de ma langue, mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit, montant dans ma gorge et brouillant ma vue. Je fis volte-face et fuis, ignorant les stupides appels de Potter, hurlant mon prénom, et me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Je les dévalais par volée de cinq marches, et faillis tomber dans ma hâte désespérée de quitter le Ministère.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi _stupide_ ? Si complètement irréfléchi ? Bien _sûr_ que Potter allait retourner avec lui ! Après tout, il était sa plus longue relation ils étaient restés ensemble presque sept mois, là où les autres s'étaient arrêtés à _trois_.

Je poussais les gens hors de mon chemin, faisant la sourde oreille à leurs remontrances, et continuais d'avancer dans le grand hall.

J'étais si débile. Qui est-ce que j'essayais de berner ? Pendant tout ce temps j'avais secrètement espéré que je voyais juste, que Potter m'avait vraiment donné un rendez-vous galant. Et j'étais venu habillé de mes plus belles robes, avait passé presque une heure à me coiffer ce matin, avait regardé l'heure toutes les cinq minutes toute la journée j'étais tellement _excité_ à l'idée que Potter entre dans mon bureau et m'emmène enfin au resto. J'avais tellement espéré qu'il ne me briserait pas le cœur - pas encore.

Mais il l'avait fait, et j'avais été si bête de l'avoir laissé faire.

Le temps que j'arrive au niveau du sol, et que je sorte de la cabine téléphonique comme un bourré, mes yeux étaient si mouillés que je ne voyais même pas à trente centimètres devant moi. Je sortis ma baguette, hurlait le sort de Transplanage et disparaissait.

Si je me démembrais en chemin, je m'en fichais sincèrement.

C'était tout ce que je méritais pour avoir cru, même une seconde, que quelqu'un comme Potter eut un jour voulu quelqu'un comme moi.

**08.**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, le soleil faillit m'aveugler. La lumière traversait les tentures vert océan, éclairant le lit d'une teinte irisée. Je refermais mes paupières durement et me retournais, essayant de me rendormir.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lancer un _Tempus_ pour vérifier l'heure. Il était plus que hors de question que j'aille travailler aujourd'hui. Si Kingsley décidait de me faire chier à ce propos, je lui dirais que j'étais malade - je pouvais bien prendre quelques jours pour moi, si on considérait que les seuls jours où je n'avais pas travaillé ces trois dernières années étaient ceux où j'expérimentais ces horribles et douloureuses transformations. Pas supers agréables ces congés, lorsqu'on était coincé dans son lit, à mourir.

Même dos à la fenêtre, la lumière me gênait. J'étais déterminé à ne pas quitter mon lit néanmoins, et me contentais de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans les couvertures.

J'étais sûr de m'être endormi une fois rentré hier soir, mais je n'en avais pas l'impression. En fait, bien que j'eus certainement dormi plus de dix heures, c'était comme si je n'avais pas dormi du tout. J'étais horriblement fatigué, mais mes yeux picotaient derrière mes paupières, me forçant à penser que je n'étais pas prêt de me rendormir de sitôt. Ca n'avait pas d'importance j'avais décidé que je resterais au lit jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive.

J'avais aussi le choix de mettre ma fierté de côté et d'aller bosser. Mais j'eus la vision de Potter se promenant dans les couloirs, cet imbécile de Finnigan bavardant à ses côtés (ce qui était fort possible étant donné que ce connard travaillait à l'étage juste en dessous de celui du Sauveur).

Sans vouloir ressembler à une Drama Queen, je préférerais plutôt crever.

Déterminé, je fermais plus fort les yeux, essayant du mieux que je pouvais de ne pas penser à Harry Potter, du tout.

**09.**

Contrairement à ce que je croyais, j'avais réussi à me rendormir. Il était midi quand je me réveillais à nouveau, groggy d'avoir dormi trop longtemps. La chambre était encore trop lumineuse à mon goût, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, puisque j'étais totalement réveillé cette fois-ci. Je me découvris, et balançais mes jambes dans le vide. Le sol était étonnamment glacé, et lorsque mes pieds nus s'y posèrent, je gémis sous la sensation désagréable. Grimaçant, je pris ma baguette sur la table de nuit, et l'enchantais d'un sort de Chaleur.

C'était bien mieux.

Je commençais à me demander si j'avais assez faim pour descendre, lorsque mon estomac se mit à grogner, je décidais alors que c'était une idée relativement intéressante. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais le cœur un peu brisé qu'il fallait que je me laisse mourir de faim. Me terrer chez moi comme une Mandragore dans la boue était déjà assez pitoyable, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

La descente me fatigua encore plus, si c'était possible. Pendant un instant, je m'étais même maudit d'avoir emménagé dans le Manoir au lieu d'avoir acheté un plus petit appartement.

Puisque je n'avais plus d'elfes de Maison (et je haïssais Granger - qui travaillait au Département de la Loi Magique, plus particulièrement dans la branche des Droits des Créatures Magiques - pour ça), je devais me faire mes repas moi-même (ce que j'avais appris très lentement au fil des années). J'ouvris la porte du réfrigérateur - une invention moldue que Celui-dont-je-ne-parlerai-pas m'avait montré - et en scannais l'intérieur du regard, avant de froncer les sourcils. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, je n'avais pas fait les courses cette semaine. J'invoquais une poêle et la plaçais sur la plaque, puis finis par prendre deux œufs dans le frigo. Il me fallut un moment pour les mélanger - grâce à la magie - dans un bol jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient d'un jaune clair et je les fis léviter jusqu'à la poêle, allumant le feu. Ils prirent consistance plutôt rapidement. Je les tournais plusieurs fois, posais une noix de beurre dessus, et les fis glisser dans une assiette, une fois satisfait de leur couleur.

Je venais de m'asseoir lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Ma fourchette resta suspendue à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, alors que je tournais la tête en direction de la porte. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas qui pouvais bien venir me voir en pleine journée. Et Kingsley ne serait certainement pas venu lui-même, pour m'engueuler de ne pas être allé travailler. Non, il enverrait plutôt un hibou. Mon air perplexe se renforça tandis que je me levais, citant mentalement le nom de mes connaissances un par un.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau alors que j'atteignais le grand hall d'entrée, et le son brutal me fit grimacer. On ne pouvait rien y faire cependant - et on l'entendait dans tout le Manoir, même au bout des ailes les plus éloignées.

Je désenclenchais les boucliers magiques de la porte, au cas où le visiteur voudrait entrer, et l'ouvris.

La personne de l'autre côté me sourit, un peu nerveusement, et je fis un pas en arrière.

-« P-Potter ? » bégayais-je.

Ledit jeune homme portait une robe verte sur, ce que je présumais être, des vêtements moldus. Il me fit un petit signe de la main, avant de la glisser sur sa nuque pour se gratter d'un air gêné.

-« Euh … S'lut Malefoy. »

Je le fixais, sidéré, jouer avec ses doigts, une tentative de sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Hum … est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

J'aurais du dire non, franchement. Mon cœur avait déjà commencé à se mettre à battre plus vite dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi avais-je acquiescé et laissé passer Potter, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Je fermais la porte derrière lui, tandis qu'il retirait sa cape. Il portait en effet des vêtements moldus - un jean noir et un pull rouge, pour être précis. Accrochant sa robe au portemanteau le plus proche, sans permission d'aucune sorte, il se tourna vers moi.

-« Alors ? » demandais-je avec impatience.

Potter cligna des yeux, comme si l'espace d'un instant, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je disais, puis rougit et secoua la tête.

-« Tu n'étais pas au travail aujourd'hui. » dit-il, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Je haussais un sourcil à ses propos.

-« Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, Potter. »

Il rosit un peut plus, et se tortilla légèrement. Je n'aurais pas du le trouver attachant comme ça, mais malheureusement ce fut le cas.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

_Parce que tu as détruit tous mes espoirs et déchiré mon cœur en lambeaux._

-« Parce que je ne me sentais pas très bien. » déclarais-je, à la place.

Potter fronça les sourcils fortement.

-« Tu avais l'air d'aller bien hier. »

_C'était avant que je ne te vois en train d'étreindre Finnigan._

-« Ca n'a commencé qu'hier soir. »

-« Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment malade. » me harcela-t-il encore.

-« Pimentine. » mentis-je.

Potter semblait méfiant.

-« Je pensais … je pensais que peut-être, tu étais en colère après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Je forçais un sourire à apparaitre sur mes lèvres.

-« Pourquoi devrais-je être en colère ? Parce que tu m'as planté ? »

-« Euh, murmura-t-il, hésitant, … oui ? »

Je croisais les bras et ricanais en fixant le sol.

-« Sérieusement. Si je m'énervais pour si peu, je ne serais jamais vraiment heureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Potter ne répondit pas.

Je secouais la tête et soupirais, faisant de mon mieux pour sembler à l'aise avec lui et la situation en même temps.

-« Ca va, d'accord ? Je le pense vraiment Potter. Un peu vexé, mais pas en colère ou quoi ce soit. »

Il n'ajouta rien cette fois non plus. Après quelques instants de silence, durant lesquels j'avais résolument fixé le carrelage, il déclara finalement :

-« La mère de Seamus est morte. »

Surpris, je levais les yeux vers lui.

-« Quoi ? » demandais-je, pensant avoir mal entendu.

Il inspira profondément, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir amené le sujet sur le tapis, mais continua malgré tout.

-« Sa mère. Quand je sortais avec Seamus, sa mère et moi prenions souvent le thé, discutant des commérages du moment. Quand, tu … nous as vu hier, il venait juste de me l'apprendre. »

Je laissais ses mots m'imprégner et acquiesçais lentement. Ca expliquait peut-être le retard, mais pas la façon dont Potter tenait Finnigan. On ne prenait pas quelqu'un dans ses bras comme ça si on ne sortait pas avec, surtout un ex. Ca ne se faisait _pas_.

Vu que je ne répondais pas, il persévéra.

-« Je ne ressors pas avec Seamus. »

Ma bouche s'assécha brutalement, et mon cœur repartit au galop, battant dans mes tempes. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, que je ne sois pas d'accord avec ses relations, de toute façon ?

-« Il … il avait juste besoin de réconfort, et je ne voulais pas l'en priver, tu vois ? Pas alors que nous avions été si proches tous les trois. »

-« Tu … tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Potter. Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait. »

C'était un mensonge, un horrible mensonge, mais j'avais tellement l'habitude d'essayer de m'en convaincre moi-même, que peut-être, ça pouvait paraître vrai à ses yeux. Avec un peu de chance.

Potter émit un borborygme étranglé, quelque chose entre le gémissement de désespoir et le grognement de colère, et lorsque je levais les yeux pour voir s'il ne s'était pas étouffé avec sa salive ou quoi, je le vis s'avancer soudainement vers moi.

Je fis quelques pas en arrière, étonné en le voyant si près, et sursautais lorsque ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes épaules.

-« Malefoy ! » cria-t-il, alors que je lui offrais un regard écarquillé, « Mais putain, tu ne vois pas ce que j'essaie de te dire ? »

Je bafouillais quelque chose, parce non, je ne voyais pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler, et tout ça n'avait aucun sens à cet instant. Il dut lire la confusion sur mon visage, car il leva les yeux au ciel, et s'approcha encore plus près. La seule chose dont je me rendis compte par la suite était que deux lèvres se pressaient contre les miennes, dures et douces à la fois, et j'étais si choqué que je ne pouvais pas faire un geste.

Lorsque Potter s'écarta … mettant fin au _baiser_, mes yeux étaient toujours aussi écarquillés et tout ce que je pus faire, fut de le regarder.

-« Je t'aime beaucoup, Malefoy. » déclara-t-il doucement, son regard si profondément enfoncé dans le mien, que si je n'étais pas figé sur place, j'aurai volontiers regardé ailleurs.

Ou serais mort d'une crise cardiaque.

-« Depuis longtemps maintenant. Je n'arrêtais pas de t'envoyer des indices, j'ai été jusqu'à te donner un _rendez-vous_- »

-« Le … hier, c'était censé être un rendez-vous galant ? » l'interrompais-je stupidement.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois.

-« _Oui_. Et il devait y en avoir beaucoup d'autres, mais tu ne voulais jamais sortir, et après un moment, j'ai pensé que tu avais _compris_ mais que tu ne voulais simplement pas de moi - enfin, c'était avant que je ne vois ton visage quand tu m'as surpris avec Seamus, j'ai pensé que tu devais ressentir quelque chose pour moi pour avoir eu l'air aussi dévasté … » termina-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens.

-« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, ses lèvres si près des miennes que je pouvais sentir son haleine mentholée.

-« Quoi ? »

Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que Potter qui était si proche, à quelques millimètres, et … avait-il seulement avoué avoir un faible pour moi ?

Potter sourit.

-« Est-ce que je t'intéresse ? »

-« Oh. » dis-je, le regard fixé sur sa bouche.

Il gloussa, et leva la main pour glisser une mèche de cheveux perdue sur ma joue, derrière mon oreille. Ses doigts laissèrent une traînée de chaleur là où ils avaient touché ma peau, de mes lèvres à mon lobe gauche.

-« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Tout ce que je pus faire fut d'acquiescer.

-« Super. »

Et la bouche de Potter se posa à nouveau sur la mienne la pressant de baisers papillons jusqu'à ce que je ne l'ouvre, lui permettant d'approfondir.

Ma tête était pleine à craquer. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir le sens de tout ça. Potter m'embrassait. Potter _m'embrassait_. Il avait dit que je lui _plaisais_. J'aurais du me poser des questions sur ce que cela impliquait, mais il m'était difficile de réfléchir avec la langue de Potter dans ma bouche, caressant mon palais et mes dents. Il mordilla mes lèvres et suça ma langue, me _dévorant_ littéralement.

Lorsque l'air commença à me manquer, je le repoussais un peu, respirant à fond. Ma bouche était douloureuse et incroyablement brûlante, et je pouvais sentir une petite goutte de salive - celle de qui, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée - glisser au coin de mes lèvres.

Les yeux de Potter étaient lumineux lorsqu'il posa un doigt sur ma bouche, utilisant son pouce pour essuyer la gouttelette. Il approcha à nouveau, plus lentement cette fois-ci, et lécha ma lèvre inférieure. Je frissonnais sous la sensation.

J'avais affreusement chaud. Mon pantalon serrait mon érection presque douloureusement. Il mordilla à nouveau mes lèvres et je tremblais.

-« On n'va pas faire ça ici, murmura-t-il, passant ses bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant, ta chambre. »

C'était pratiquement impossible, mais je réussis à me serrer encore plus contre lui. Son érection frotta contre la mienne, et je grognais de désir intérieurement.

-« Trop loin, dis-je d'une voix rauque, quatre étages. »

-« Merde. » répondit-il.

Et j'étais on ne peut plus d'accord. Franchement, je m'en fichais si Potter et moi nous étalions sur le sol et copulions ici et maintenant.

-« Salon. Canapé. » réussis-je à dire.

Potter acquiesça contre ma joue. Il attrapa ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts, et s'élança dans le couloir, me traînant derrière, comme s'il savait exactement où se trouvait le salon.

Après quelques instants, je finis par comprendre qu'il le savait en effet, puisque nous fûmes rapidement sur le grand canapé noir, recommençant à nous dévorer.

-« Merlin, Potter ! » sifflais-je, lorsque ses hanches rencontrèrent les miennes.

Nous nous accrochions et nous embrassions comme si notre vie en dépendait, perdu dans un déferlement de luxure et de désir. Je n'arrivais pas à retirer mes mains de Potter, même pour une seconde. J'agrippais ses cheveux, glissant mes doigts dans les mèches sombres, plus qu'heureux de les trouver aussi douces que je l'avais imaginé. Je griffais son dos, libéré de son immonde pull et de son t-shirt, et laissais mes mains parcourir ses bras, ses flancs et sa nuque. Je caressais les muscles fermes qui glissaient sous sa peau, et si nos bouches n'avaient pas été si profondément attachées, j'aurais sûrement passé mes dents sur ses omoplates, léché ses biceps jusqu'à ses longs doigts. Potter était une drogue, rien de plus. Même alors que je l'embrassais, j'avais l'impression de vouloir plus. Nos corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre à l'extrême et je n'en avais pas assez. Son odeur, sa douceur, son goût Potter était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu, si ce n'était plus.

Il était presque nu - ne restait plus que son boxer noir - lorsqu'il décida que je n'étais pas assez déshabillé de mon côté, et commença à déboutonner ma robe de nuit. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et plus d'une fois, je crus qu'il allait simplement la déchirer. Lorsque, finalement, il réussit à défaire tous les boutons - sans déchirer quoi que ce soit - il fit glisser les manches le long de mes bras, et jeta la robe derrière le canapé. Ses yeux me fixèrent intensément, une lueur vicieuse dans le regard, et ses mains, à plat sur mon torse, me poussèrent en arrière, m'allongeant sur la surface plane. Potter continua de me regarder, tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec mon ventre, glissant dans mon nombril, finissant par aller caresser mes hanches. Il flatta les quelques poils blonds qui sortaient de mon sous-vêtement, et me fit grogner lorsqu'il tira un peu dessus. Mon érection m'élançait, brûlante, ne demandant qu'à être libérée. Comme s'il avait senti ce besoin, Potter passa ses doigts sous le tissu et le fit glisser artistiquement le long de mes jambes et pieds, me tirant un gémissement lorsque ma virilité fut à l'air libre. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas droit à de l'oxygène bien longtemps, car la main de Potter s'enroula rapidement autour, chaude et étroitement serrée. Je fermais les yeux, retombant en arrière.

-« Putain, Potter. » haletais-je, alors que sa main allait et venait sur mon sexe. Sa paume l'entourant fermement, ses doigts glissant sur le prépuce, caressant, massant, griffant parfois.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps.

Je me redressais sur mes coudes, posais ma main sur la sienne pour que mon membre soit bien placé entre ses doigts, et commençais à effectuer le geste à sa place.

Potter, apparemment pas aussi lent d'esprit que je ne l'avais pensé, devait avoir compris le truc, car il me repoussa et prit les choses en mains plus sérieusement.

Un tourbillon de sentiments assaillit mon esprit, alors qu'il me caressait, alternant les sensations, tantôt serrant, puis relâchant, et glissant. Ses doigts frictionnaient le bout de ma virilité, ses ongles passant dans la fente humide. Son autre main, qui, jusqu'ici, frottait mes cuisses pratiquement imberbes, s'enfonça entre mes jambes, atteignant mes testicules, et se mit à les presser. Je gémissais de façon incohérente, perdu dans une mer de Potter et de passion. Chaque infime partie de mon corps brûlait. Mes jambes tremblaient sous ses attentions. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'haleter son nom, de bouger mes orteils et mes pieds convulsivement, de rouler des yeux fiévreusement. Lorsque la boule de chaleur qui se développait dans mon ventre finit par atteindre mon membre, j'ouvris brutalement les yeux, mon dos s'arquant, et je prévins vaguement Potter en criant son nom, avant de me libérer dans sa main, des vagues de plaisir se répandant en moi comme d'innombrables courants électriques. Il continua de me caresser, alors que je me remettais de l'orgasme, et j'étais sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter - car mon sexe était si sensible que c'en était presque douloureux - quand il laissa échapper un gémissement à peine étouffé, un liquide chaud s'étalant sur mon ventre.

Haletant encore, je me relevais juste assez pour me rendre compte que Potter s'était fait venir tout seul, sa virilité hors de son boxer. Jet après jet, mon estomac fut couvert, jusqu'à ce qu'il frissonne une fois encore et ne vienne s'étaler sur moi. Je n'osais pas bouger, même s'il était lourd. Je pouvais supporter un peu de poids, si ça me donnait l'occasion d'avoir Potter sur moi.

Après une ou deux minutes passées à reprendre notre souffle, il haleta : -« Putain de merde. »

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

J'attendis un peu, avant de me mettre à gigoter. Potter, sentant mon inconfortable position, roula sur le côté (et je remerciais Merlin d'avoir un canapé assez large pour nous accueillir tous les deux) et se colla contre moi.

Nous restâmes là un moment, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

-« Donc … »

-« Donc, répétais-je, je suis un loup-garou. »

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais lâché ça, mais je m'en mordais déjà les doigts. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

-« Je sais. » dit-il.

Je continuais de regarder le plafond.

-« Et j'ai été un Mangemort. »

-« Je sais ça aussi. »

-« Et mon père a essayé de te tuer. »

Et, n'étais-je pas le plus stupide des sorciers de la Communauté Magique ?

-« Mmh. »

-« Et je suis gâté pourri. Un vrai petit con. Sarcastique et grossier. »

-« Mmmmmh. »

-« Et je ne me suis pas soudainement mis à aimer les Moldus. »

Potter soupira.

-« Drago- »

-« Ou les Nés-Moldus d'ailleurs. Et peu importe le nombre d'années qui passeront, je penserai toujours que la belette est un con, Granger une insupportable Je-sais-Tout, et Kingsley un connard de prem- »

-« Drago ! »

Je sursautais à peine, le regardant. Je m'attendais à le voir froncer les sourcils, grogner, ou même le voir se rendre brutalement compte de ce que j'étais et avoir l'air dégoûté.

Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir sourire.

-« Oui, je sais tout ça, dit-il, ses yeux brillant d'amusement, et je m'en fous. »

-« Mais- »

-« Mais rien du tout. Tu me plais, je l'ai dit je crois, non ? Et je sais qui tu es, Drago. Si je n'ai pas eu peur jusqu'ici, alors tu vas avoir du mal à me faire fuir. »

-« Mais- » essayais-je de contrer à nouveau.

Potter, qui était vraiment un sale con, se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait réussi à me faire taire, avant qu'il ne se retire avec un sourire en coin.

-« Potter. » grognais-je, mais je fus encore interrompu.

-« C'est Harry. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, essayant de lui montrer à quel point je le trouvais insupportable, et commençais à me redresser. Les bras de Potter - non, _Harry_ - glissèrent autour de ma taille nue avant que je ne puisse me lever du canapé, et en moins de deux, je me retrouvais à mon point de départ, encore plus serré contre lui que je ne l'étais avant.

-« Je veux prendre une douche. » grognais-je, agacé. Le sperme de Po- d'_Harry_ était toujours répandu sur mon ventre. Je ne savais pas vraiment où le mien avait bien pu se retrouver, mais je n'étais pas sûr de vraiment vouloir savoir, en fait. Pas encore, tout du moins.

-« Utilise _Récurvite_. » marmonna-t-il, nichant son nez dans le creux de mon épaule.

Mon estomac se contracta, et je ne pus m'empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur mon visage. Je remerciais Merlin du fait que P- Harry regardait ailleurs.

-« C'est dégueu. » dis-je, le frappant sur le bras pour appuyer mes dires.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, et se serra un peu plus contre moi.

Je soupirais et essayais de ne pas trop lui céder, parce que nous étions tous deux brûlants, couverts de sueur et de liquides qui n'étaient pas censé être utilisés pour faire du body-painting, cependant je me sentis me relaxer.

Potter émit un soupir d'aise, et se colla plus, et je me vis faire la même chose.

Et pourtant, tout ça n'avait toujours aucun sens. Ou peut-être que ça en avait un, mais que je n'arrivais pas à tout comprendre. C'était sûrement parce que je me remettais encore de l'orgasme que j'avais eu avec _Harry Potter_, mais quand même. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, résonnant fortement dans ma poitrine, et j'étais sûr qu'il pouvait l'entendre, si ce n'était le sentir.

Je déglutissais, et murmurais les mots que j'avais voulu dire depuis si longtemps.

-« Je t'aime, Harry. »

Je me sentis complètement stupide après-coup, et nichais ma tête dans son épaule pour cacher mon rougissement. Les mots qu'il prononça ensuite firent gonfler mon cœur.

-« Pareillement. »

Ce qui ressemblait énormément, à un _Je t'aime aussi_.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, et je retins les larmes qui voulaient faire surface.

C'était un peu énervant … de penser que j'avais peut-être eu faux sur toute la ligne.

Que peut-être, quelqu'un comme Harry Potter … pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme moi.

Vraiment énervant …

Et absolument merveilleux.

Poussant un soupir de joie, je resserrais ma prise sur la taille d'Harry, et sourit.

Parce que Harry Potter, Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier-et-Assassin-de-Lord-Voldemort-et-Garçon-qui-avait-survécu-et-mouru-et-re-survécu, était …

Amoureux de moi.

Oui, vraiment merveilleux.

**10 : Fin.**

**

* * *

.**

**NDLA**** : J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées.**

**A la prochaine !**

_**Reiko Katsura**_**.**

**NDLT**** : Comme Reiko, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Un autre de ses écrits devrait être traduit par moi-même, l'histoire se nomme **_**L'Interrogateur**_**, et c'est un slash bien plus osé. Donc je vous dit, à plus tard :)**

_**Euphy**_**.**

**.**


End file.
